1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the instruments used for the surgical treatment of incontinence in women.
2. Prior Art
This treatment consists of making the vesico-urethral junction stronger by the fitting of the means of retention.
The vesico-urethral junction is located by inserting a small balloon through the urethra into the bladder, by inflating the small balloon fitted with a duct, by pulling it towards the meatus by means of this duct until it comes onto the neck of the bladder. The distal dome of the balloon is considered to correspond to the vesico-urethral junction.
In fact, it is nothing of the sort. Urinary incontinence is due to the softening and to the deformation of the tissues of the vesico-urethral junction. These tissues become deformed under the thrust from the balloon. The position of the neck determined in this way is offset towards the urethra with respect to the original vesico-urethral junction or anatomical junction (if the tissues had not yet yielded) by an unknown length, variable according to whether the balloon engages to a greater or lesser extent in the vesico-urethral funnel, depending on the quality of the tissues and on the traction force applied to the balloon.